A computer file includes both the information (or data) making up the file as well as metadata, or data relating to attributes of the file itself. For example, a file typically includes metadata such as the document creator's name, the date the file was last saved, and the date the file was last printed. In addition, some files such as, for example, a Microsoft® Word document, can include hidden information that is not readily apparent to a user. For example, a Word document can include hidden information in the form of tracked changes and comments that may not be visible when the document is opened in certain document views.
When documents are shared between individuals, the metadata and/or hidden information in the documents can be problematic. For example, many important documents are communicated between individuals by attaching the documents to electronic mails. However, whenever a document is shared in its electronic form, the document has the potential of containing embarrassing or otherwise problematic metadata and hidden information.
For example, a consultant may take a document previously created for a first client and revise portions of the document with information related to a project for a second client. The consultant may not realize that the “track changes” option has been turned on before the revisions are made, especially if the consultant's document view is set to hide the tracked changes on the screen. When the consultant electronically mails the revised document to the second client, the second client can merely switch document views to view information relating to the first client that was deleted during revision of the document by the consultant. This can potentially lead to the inadvertent disclosure of the first client's confidential information to the second client.
Tools are available to assist a user in stripping metadata and hidden information from files. However, such tools are typically manual in nature and require the user to remember to run the tools to remove metadata and hidden information from the file before the file is shared with others. Further, such tools may not efficiently function in different types of collaboration environments.
It is therefore desirable to provide systems and methods that can efficiently detect and remove metadata and hidden information in files.